Grey Faerie Tales 123
by Nostalgic Ushi
Summary: Modern Faerie Tales about the wonderful Baelia, the Grey Faerie! Chapter 2, Still In Progress
1. The Original Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Grey Faerie, Baelia, Neopets, etc. I only own: Prince Charming, Jhann, Masha & Hajime, ChibiRenee, MinimewR, SkatorGal, Gold3nFir3Ball, Kyaa, MiniMew, Cornelia, Prince Charming's Father, and Ariel the Faerie Faellie._

_**THE ORIGINAL STORY FROM THE NEOPEDIA**_

**Thunderclouds loom over the top of the mountain, rain coming down like hammers and nails. Locked in her iron cage, she shivers while the shadows whisper their teasing taunts. The thunder rolls, and she looks up at the sky. **

**Just then, the shadows peel away, and a _darker_ shadow appears. Her eyes mocking and triumphant, she stands over the cage. "No one is coming to rescue you," the shadow tells her. "You are trapped here forever, because I know the secret: a Faerie without wings is completely helpless!" **

**The Grey Faerie said nothing. She kept her eyes low and to the ground, so she would not have to look at her captor. The shadow laughed again and walked away. "A Faerie with clipped wings!" it said to its fellow shadows. "Lost all her powers, lost all her beauty..." the shadow paused for a moment, looking back at the cage. "Lost all hope." **

**The shadows disappeared, leaving her alone with the cold sunrise, but at sunset, they would be back, to taunt her further. She would cry, but her eyes had no more tears. There were no birds on this mountaintop, no friendly animals to hear her call for help. **

**The day crawled by, scorching sun burning down on her, without even a blanket to shade herself from the heat. The little water she got from the rain was already dried up. She tried to sleep, tried to escape to the realm of dreams, but the magical lock on her cage kept her from even that small comfort. **

**At around noon, she felt something move across her shoulder. She looked up. A shadow? She turned. Someone standing with the halo of the sun over their shoulder. "Who?" she whispered, her parched throat hurting from even a single word. **

**The figure stepped forward. A little Kyrii with walking shoes, a cap, and a travelling pack. "My name is Tavi," she said. "Who are you?" **

**"I -- I --" the Grey Faerie paused, her eyes gazing down at the lock on the door of her cage. "Please!" the Grey Faerie whispered. "Please! Help me!" **

**"How?" **

**The Grey Faerie pointed at the lock, afraid to touch the iron bars. "The lock. It has a name. If you whisper the name, it will open." **

**"The lock has a name?" Tavi said, putting down her pouch. "Do you know what the name is?" **

**The Grey Faerie nodded. "I do, but I cannot say it." **

**"Hm." Tavi looked at the lock. "What do you have to say for yourself?" **

**The lock chuckled. "You will never guess my name, little Kyrii, and I will never tell it, for I serve Jennumara, and her powers are greater than any in the world!"**

**"A Darkness Faerie!" Tavi whispered. She took a step back, but then saw the Grey Faerie's eyes widen, the hope there being devoured by fear. Right then and there, she knew she had to help the Faerie, no matter what the cost. **

**"I will play a game with you, little lock," she said, putting down her pack. "A game of guesses." **

**"What _kind_ of game?" the lock asked, it's voice ringing with suspicion. **

**"We each get three questions, and after each question, I'll guess at your name, and you guess at what's in my pack. I cannot ask you your name, and you cannot ask what's in my pack." She gestured back at the pack. "I have three things in there. If you guess even _one_ of them before I guess your name, I will join the Faerie in the cage; but, if I guess your name before that, you let the Faerie go free." **

**The lock laughed. "That's too easy!" it said. "You are obviously a mountain climber. I know what's in your pack." **

**"If it is so easy, why don't you agree to the terms of the game?" **

**The lock laughed again. "All right, foolish little Kyrii. I agree. Why, I'll even let you go _first!"_ **

**"Very well," Kyrii said. "Here's my first question." She pointed at the Grey Faerie in the cage. "What's _her_ name?" **

**The lock screamed out loud. "No! That's cheating!" **

**"Go on," Tavi smiled. She knew she had the lock beat, right there and then. "You have to tell me her name." **

**The lock grumbled. "Her name is Baelia," it said. **

**"Then, _your_ name is Baelia, isn't it?" Tavi asked. **

**Again, the lock grumbled, then made a loud _click._ The door swung open and the Grey Faerie stumbled out of the cage. **

**"Thank you!" she said, hugging Tavi tightly. "But, how did you know?" **

**"When I asked your name, you did not answer, but looked at the lock. When you said the lock had a name, I knew the spell must have used your own name to keep you inside." **

**"You are wise," the lock said. "But not wise enough! My lady of shadow will find you, Faerie, and when she does, she'll trap you as she did before." **

**Tavi looked at the Grey Faerie. "Is it right?" **

**The Grey Faerie nodded. "Yes. I am powerless without wings. In order to get new wings, I must get a new name." **

**Tavi put her pack back on her shoulder. "All right, then, we have to get you a new name!" She started to walk away, then stopped, turned and looked at the Grey Faerie. "Exactly how do we do that?" **


	2. Cinderella

**Grey Faerie Tales: Cinderella**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Grey Faerie, Baelia, Neopets, etc. I only own: Prince Charming, Jhann, Masha & Hajime, ChibiRenee, MinimewR, SkatorGal, Gold3nFir3Ball, Kyaa, MiniMew, Cornelia, Prince Charming's Father, and Ariel the Faerie Faellie. © Disney for their Stories_

_I have not yet started on the story, but I have provided you with a summary! Enjoy! _

_WARNING! Read the Summary, and the WHOLE Story is ruined! I just put it here in case your too lazy to read the whole thing, and because I wanna put something to make room! _

_Summary So Far:_

_Jhann, a supermodel Snow Faerie, has adopted the Grey faerie, also known as Baelia, for the press. She appears to be Neopian Best Mom, but is really treating Baelia like a slave. One day, Jhann and her two wicked twin petpets go the Annual Faerie Festival, at the King's and Queen's castle. Jhann reports to the press that Baelia has become ill, but is unfortunately really locked up in Jhann's basement. Luckily, her neopian friends free her, but Baelia is too sad to thank them. Out in the back porch, she cries, not noticing her Faerie Godmother. Arial taps her with her magic wand, and Baelia's outfit is transformed into a beautiful, patch and spot-less grey outfit. Her hair is magically washed and combed in seconds, and is let down. Her animal friends change into her ride and stage coach. At the Festival, she falls in love with Prince Charming. Suddenly, her outfit at the strike of 12! Prince Charming will do anything to find her. So he casts a spell on a rose, which is black, but will turn red at the presence of Baelia. He searches, and when he finds her, she wakes up, and turns out Miserably Ever After, with a drifting, fainting red rose in her hands._

THE STORY

On a cold Winter night, their lives a Grey Faerie. There, she spends her life on Terror Mountain, crying all alone. Well except for her Grey Neopets friends, but the friend she really wants is her Prince Charming. The Grey Faerie doesn't own much, all she has is a patched, dirty grey dress and a wilting, fainted red rose.

"Come on, we have to look for better food and shelter in the morning, so let's sleep." Her Neopet friends obey, and the group gathers together in a snow igloo. The Grey Faerie is the last to sleep….

"Hey, look! She's finally awake!" The sound of cameras clicking came, and there appears to be lots of them. The grey Neopets are awoken by the noise, and get ready to defend their Faerie Friend.

"Sweetie, would you like to come live with me and my two sons?" The Grey Faerie looked up, and finds that Jhann, the world famous supermodel Snow Faerie, is there! But the Grey Faerie isn't impressed…supermodels are known to be pushy, mean, and selfish. Although, she couldn't refuse, because she needs food and shelter for herself, and her friends.

"Would my friends be able to go to?" Grey Faerie asks. Jhann looked startled.

"Ummm,….well okay!" Jhann grabbed her hand to help her up. She didn't notice the Neopets still look ready to fight. "Now, you and you friends are entitled to stay at my mansion! You may act as though it were your own house!"

"…Okay…" The Grey Faerie muttered, and picks all four of her pets up and puts them in the car, along with herself.

"Driver, to the mansion! And step on it! We have a lot to do what with our new family and all!" Jhann mentions to The Driver. "Now, sweetie, do you have a name?"

"Not really-"

"Then it's settled! You are to be called Ellie!"

"But- -"

"I know, it's so perfect! I just know you and my twin sons will get along smoothly!"

"….." _"I wonder what Jhann is like without the press, and her twin sons too!" _ "Ellie" thinks. From there on, there is silence throughout the vehicle. Moments later, the car approaches the house.

"Now, Ellie, let's get in, so I can give you the grand tour! But first, you get to pick out your room!" Jhann gets out, helps Ellie out, and slams the door on ChibiRenee, which causes her to hit the door, and is now paralyzed. The pets are taken to a small dog-house like place, except bigger, and are locked in.

"Waa-key! Waa-key, waa-key!" cried MiniMewR. The other pets joined in, all crowded around the one window on the one door. But their cries were never heard…

"I guess this room is okay" Ellie assumed.

"Good! Now then, _Camera Crew_, get a good look around, then head to the kitchen on the southwest wing, the chief _should_ have refreshments." Jhann supposed, starting to sound a slight mean, "I'll just have a few words with my….daughter and I'll join you!" With this, the crew left.

"Eh, where is –" one of the camera men asked, only to be hit by the door Jhann slammed. He shrugged, and rushed to join the others.

"Now then, Ellie, you are going to wash the dished, mop the kitchen floors, wax the floors, feed the cat, help Masha and Hajime with their homework, and cook dinner. Every morning, when you wake up, their will be a list of your chores on the door. Complete it by 7 o' clock and then you are free to do as you please. However, IF you are late, then a twice as long list will be given to you the next day."

"I am _not_ a slave!" shouted the Grey Faerie.

"Of course you aren't. Slaves don't get nearly as good rooms. It's already 3 o' clock. I suggest you get started." And with that, Jhann added, "I _only_ brought you in so I can get the 'Neopian Best Mother' Award, which I _should_ be getting in the kitchen," she said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Oh yes, you cook your own meals, and eat when we are done. Ciao!" Jhann finally left.

"_I wonder what happened to my friends…" _ Ellie thought. "Best get started. I don't want _more_ chores tomorrow." With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, Ellie got up and searched for the kitchen. As she got in, the crew and Jhann were leaving.

"_Thank you oh so much _for the award! I shall put it….on Ellie's door! She _is_ the reason I got this after all!" Jhann exclaimed. The Crew left, never to be seen again. "Better start, girl!" Jhann shouted.

"Yes, maim." _"For a crew of five people, they must eat a lot!" _ Ellie thought. There were many cabinets, and three sinks, which were ALL full, and a clock which read 3:15. When she finished, it read 4:52. _"sigh, now for the floors." _ Ellie found that this surprisingly took no time at all! She was done with the floors at 5:21. "Now for the cat…." She found the cat on the 3rd (out of nine) floors. This task went by quickly, since the cat food was right next to the cat.

"Now for Masha and Hajime's homework…." To her surprise, the twin's room was actually a whole floor! The fourth floor was all one colour: blue. Luckily, the twin's both shared a room. Ellie knocked on the door.

"Hello? Masha? Hajime? Jhann asked me to help –" Ellie was cut off when one of the twins's opened the door, looking _very_ goth-like.

"Did you hear anyone _asking_ for help?"

"No, but Jhann –"

"Listen, Masha and I won't tell Jhann you haven't been helping us. We don't need it anyway. Right Masha?" At this, a normal-looking twelve-year-old boy came to the door.

"Nope, we get straight A's anyway. You'll probably just make us get F's." And with that, the twins shut their door.

"_Why doesn't anyone like me?"_ thought Ellie. "No time to feel sorry for your self! Dinner!" Ellie rushed through Dinner: sushi; salad; rice; and muffins. She left it all on the dinner table, took two muffins, and ran to her room. "Finally! Relaxation! Now, for these muffins, then sleep!" She scarped down her muffins, and fell to a deep sleep.

A faded image….. Is it? A rose….?

"_Yes, but, Baelia, look up! _" Hmm….? Indeed, a rose could be seen. But! A hand is seen holding it! The hand moves to show an arm clothed in dark grey material. The arm also moves, to show a torso…. A neck…. "_Follow your heart, Baelia, and you will find it's desire!_ The voice inside her whispered…..

BANG BANG BANG!

"ELLIE! Wake up! You have much to do today!" Jhann shouted.

"Yes, maim" was all Ellie could say. She changed from her grey nightgown to her grey sweater and grey skirt that reached down to her ankles. It made her look quite stunning! She combed through her hair, making it into her usual pony tail, and then opened the door. Jhann didn't lie; the award was actually on her door.

"Now let's see…" Her chore's list contained 15 chores. "Hmmmm, breakfast, dishes, floors, feed my friends, mail, polish the award, lunch, dished, floors, twin's homework, feed the cat, bathe her, laundry, dinner, and dishes. Breakfast should be…pancakes, orange juice, and…sausage." It went by in what seemed like minutes. Once again, she took some breakfast of her own and ate it, just as the Modello family came in.

"What. Are you doing? You're _supposed_ to eat after us!" shrieked Jhann.

"I only ate one pancake!" lied Ellie, glad she put in the cup of juice and the plate of sausage when she was done with it.

"Well, you still broke the rules! You will now have _three_ more chores! Clean the twin's room, my room, and Fluff-Fluff's cage!" replied Jhann.

"Yes, Maim." Ellie went to feed her friends, since she couldn't wash the dishes yet, and she's been rather lonely. Ellie went through the maze of the mansion, and through the garden. Seeing a rather small – dog house, and no other pet cage, she opened the door.

"Oh no! Here, I'll get you out." Her friends were ultimately grateful, and ate Ellie's basket of food in haste. "I'll take you all home, there are so many rooms, but Jhann wouldn't let you guys in. But, my closet is big enough! Hmmm…can you all fit inside this basket? The Modello's mustn't see you!" Luckily, they all fit in. "Up to the castle!" Ellie giggled. She hadn't been happy in a _long_ time.

Luckily, again, the family was still eating, so Ellie had a chance to sneak them to her room and back. After the journey, Ellie washed the dishes. With a smile on her face, she washed the floors with glee. "Now for a quick trip to the mail box!" She went through the maze to the front yard, found the mailbox, and saw a royal looking letter.

The letter was addressed: To the Residents of 447 Lubu Place. Ellie could open it without getting into trouble. She went inside, put the other mail on the kitchen table, and looked at the letter. "I wonder what it could be…" She opened it, forgetting she was in a place with other people, and read it aloud.

"Dear Sir or Madam, this afternoon the King, Father, and Queen, Cornelia, of Melodic have invited you to our Faerie Festival. Our son, Prince Charming, as well as his lackey, Kyaa, are looking for suitable companions! Want royalty in your family? Then come to the Faerie Festival! All are invited!"

"Hopefully, _you_ don't intend on going? Jhann would never let you, and _I_ won't let you. Not in that outfit!" Hajime snickered. "Isn't that right? Masha?"

"…yes." Masha pathetically answered.

"…Pathetic, Masha, you wimp! Kyaa will _never_ take you! _Loser!_"

"Right! Like Kyaa, a beautiful, preppy, air faerie, would take a gloomy Goth like you!" At this, Hajime actually blushed.

"SHUT UP! At least I don't –"

"ENOUGH! What _ARE_ you fighting about?" Jhann interrupted. Hajime snatched the letter from Ellie.

"This!" Jhann read the letter once, twice, then three times.

"Well, I'm sure you two want a … chance with this Kyaa, and it wouldn't hurt to be _friends _with royal blood… Get ready! We're leaving in an hour!"

"What should I wear?" Ellie asked, thinking of _marvelous _dress and gowns…In grey of course!

"What you're wearing right now! You still have chores to do!" Masha trailed off, his brother behind him, snickering. "Come, I'll show you what to clean first." Jhann led Ellie down the stairs, into a _very _sinister looking place. She opened the door, went inside, and turned on the very dim lights.

"Come in! Come in!" Ellie went inside, talking in the surroundings. There was a low, Japanese style bed, a low table, and a regular sofa. The door had a square hole on the top, with bars on it. The whole room _screamed_ prison…SLAM! Ellie found that Jhann had tricked her!

"Until we come back, you _will_ stay here. AND you will finish your chores when we come back too!" The Grey Faerie was in tears. "_Follow your heart's desire! Do whatever it takes! Your heart's desire is near!" _

"My _name_ is Baelia!"

"You? Have a name? Sure! Ellie is your given name. You little -"

"NO! I am Baelia, and I don't belong here! My desires…" But Jhann never hear past "belong". She went back upstairs, rushing to get ready.

"No! No…no…." Baelia was covered with her own tears, and the sofa she was sitting on was quite damp.

"Bellie! Bellie!" Baelia's animal friends have come to her rescue, but nothing could stop her from crying. It was loud and depressing, and it spread to the animals.

"Bellie?..." The animals crowded around the Faerie, hugging and cuddling.

"…Oh dear! Now we just can't have that, now can we?" Baelia and friends didn't hear the intruder.

" sigh Oh well. One, two, threeeeeee! Wave my Magic Wand and make Baelia ready for the Festival, and make her friends her ride!" With this, the magic, when the stranger tapped her wand on Baelia's head, turned her outfit in to a beautiful, silk grey dress. The Faerie only notice when her hands suddenly had silk gloves! She looked up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ariel, your Faerie Godmother! Eventually, all Faeries that lose their powers get a Godparent." Ariel helped Baelia get up. She wiped away her tears. "Hurry! We have to get you to the Festival!" Ariel claimed.

"Wait! Why me? Why now?"

"You are the only Grey Faerie known in existence. You need the utmost care. Now, I've made your four friends into a coach wagon, two horses, and a chauffer.

"You what?"

"Don't worry! At midnight, the spell will be lifted, and everything will be back to normal! Now, let's get in! We've already wasted _so_ much time!" And with that, Ariel pushed her inside the coach.

On the way, Baelia asked something she wasn't too sure about.

"Ariel?"

"Yes?"

"I was…only wondering…but, why is my name Baelia? I thought I had no name." Ariel sighed before answering.

"Well, as everyone, you have parents. But _they_ weren't Grey Faeries. Just a Dark Faerie Mother, and a Fire Faerie Father. (a.n. In this story, there ARE male Faeries.) Somehow, the couple, they were famous, did I mention that? So, the couple had a Grey Faerie. _No one_ expected that. But one, cruel night, you were taken away, and ever since you've been on Terror Mountain." Ariel gave a dramatic sigh. "But we must cheer up! For the Festival a waits!" And with that, Ariel pushed Baelia, totally unrecognizable with her new look, out. "REMEMBER, THE SPELL LIFTS AT MIDNIGHT!"

"Yes, and thank you for everything!" Baelia walked up the stairs, and gazed at the most lovely-ish sight she has EVER seen. "wow…" was all Baelia could muster. Baelia forgave Ariel for not answering her question. This was worth it! The festival was held at the King & Queen's castle, but you could hardly tell! The theme was obviously nature, because EVERYTHING, from wall to ceiling, to floor was green. There were even some butterflies roaming around! And there, in the middle of it all, was the person from her dreams, HIM. Prince Charming himself! The clock stroke 11:00. There were a lot of girls around him.

" sigh, I have no chance getting to him. I might as well find the Modello family, so I can _avoid_ them all night." Baelia fought back tears as she went to find them.

Prince Charming was MORE than overwhelmed at the sight of all of the ladies. He knew he was known for being handsome, but he didn't _really _care for it.

"Can someone get me a drink?" he asked. The crowd all went to get him one. He knew they would fight over who would be the one to get him the drink.

They all left. This gave him a chance to actually look around. Kyaa was also crowded but of course with guys. Kyaa was his best friend and lackey. Charming's parents were chatting with important people, other king's and queens's, no doubt trying to arrange a marriage. He also looked around to find other ladies of his age. Those who weren't fighting over he's drink must either not be interested in him, or were already taken. That's when he saw HER.

SHE was the most gorgeous sight he had EVER seen. He actually skipped a heartbeat! SHE was covered head to toe in grey, but that didn't matter. The thing that struck him odd was that if she wasn't a faerie, for she has no wings, and she definitely wasn't a neopet, what _was_ she? Prince Charming rushed over to see her.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" The clock struck 11:30. Baelia looked around, making sure _HE was talking to HER_.

"B-B-Baelia. Nice to meet you your majesty!"

"No! It's _my _pleasure! May we have this dance?" Baelia almost choked on air.

"Err…YES!" Baelia accidentally yelled. She wasn't used to this. And she couldn't believe it. Out of ALL the women here, SHE was the one to win his heart! The phrase "Brunnet's do it better" came to mind, but since she was a Grey-head, she brushed the idea off.

As they danced, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes.

The king & Queen were thrilled! Their son was going to get married! Grandchildren were soon to come now!

Jhann was very curious about this girl. She was only wearing grey, and looked…YES! That was definitely Ellie! She _had_ to do _something_ about it…

The crowd of ladies came back with different drinks each, only to find out that he was already taken! The most they could do was throw angry glares…for now…

Twin's Masha and Hajime were very surprised that _Ellie_ got the Prince. _ Good job, Ellie._

Kyaa was very amused at the sight, but she couldn't do much because she couldn't do much with _her _crowd. _HELP!_

Ariel looked down upon the scene. _Good job Baelia…you've finally found your heart's desire…_

"So, Baelia, tell me about - -"a clock struck TWELVE. "Ummm…Baelia, is it me, or is your dress different from before?" Baelia looked down. GASP Indeed, her gown looked half – tattered, half- beautiful.

"So sorry! I have to go!" Baelia quickly bowed to Charming, and made her way to the door.

"OOOF!" One of Charming's fan girls tripped her! Baelia quickly gathered her self, and headed out, leaving a pocketbook behind. She got into her half ride, grateful that Ariel was still there to teleport her home.

Charming was frantic. How could he have lost her! Baelia, his _TRUE LOVE_? He HAD to find her! Kyaa, witnessed the scene. She knew just what to do!

"Here, Charming! It cost an awful lot! But I saved up, and got this from Fyora's Hidden Castle! It's a Black Rose, but at the sight of it's holder's _True Love_, it will turn a BRIGHT Red!"

"Your majesty! Look what I found!" MiniMew, the jewelry apprentice, held a wet pocketbook. "Your mate dropped it on her way out, but…it fell into a puddle." MiniMew's head dropped in shame. Charming couldn't be happier!

"Yes! I have everything I need! Come with me, you two, we need to find Baelia!" Charming led them to his coach. As they went along, they flipped through the pocketbook. The address was wet on a digit, but it was certain that Baelia lived at 47 Lubu Place.

"Wait! Here…it's here!" There was only one house on Lubu Place. They went inside, MiniMew bearing the Pocketbook, Charming The Rose, and Kyaa, high hope. They knocked on the door.

"Baelia? BAELIA?" Charming heard a low crying. He hushed his friends, and went towards the sound. It cam from the basement, Charming figured. _The Rose turned GREY_. Charming found a series of doors. Charming pointed The Rose over the doors. _It turned a dark purple on the 3rd door to the left. _He opened the door to reveal a tattered Grey Faerie, her crying much louder in here. _The Rose turned BLACK. _

"…Baelia? Is it really…you?" Charming could hardly breathe. Baelia looked up; she had a wet face, and a smile.

"Yes. It's me."

"Baelia!" Charming ran up to Baelia, giving her a grand hug; Baelia doing the same.

"_TRUE LOVE has been found. Good luck Baelia…and fair well._" Ariel left, never to be seen again.

"Baelia….will you marry me?" (a.n. There are no tears in my eyes! I'm just…hyperventilating is all hides adjective dictionary. Whatever THAT means!)

"YES!" Both Charming and Baelia were smiling like crazy. Prince Charming held his face close to Baelia's, moving his face close to hers. Baelia closed her eyes, embracing the kiss….

"Chika chika! CHIKA CHIKA!" Baelia sat straight up.

"_NO! It couldn't be….just a dream…_" Baelia ran outside, to a snow balcony-like thing outside. She hated it all! Baelia cried, holding a wilting Red Rose in her hands. And little did she know, was a certain Godmother watching the scene from afar….

----------------

If ya wanna reach me, neo-mail me! "ZakuroR"! As you can tell, I'm a BIG fan of the Grey Faerie! In fact, if you looked at my AIM and YAHOO! Email address, the GF stands for Grey Faerie! DUH!

Ciao For Now!


End file.
